2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x01 - Soft Opening - TRANSKRIPT
Transkript der Folge „Soft Opening“ #3.01 aus der Serie „2 Broke Girls” ''' DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max bedient einen Kunden. '''Max: '''Willkommen im Williamsburg Diner. Mein Name ist Max, weil das Krankenhaus meiner Mom verboten hat, mich "oops" zu nennen. '''Gast: Ich war lange nicht hier. Gibt's irgendwas Neues? Max: '''Irgendwas neues, naja mal sehen: Facebook ging an die Börse, Edward Snowden wurde zum Bösen. Kim und Kanye haben ein Baby, also ein weiterer Kardashian den man lieber meiden sollte. Miley Cyrus ist out, die Homo-Ehe in und eine Lehrerin ist out, weil sie einen Schüler reingelassen hat. Justin Bieber beging Fahrerflucht, Chris Brown beging Fahrerflucht, nur Rhianna will nicht flüchten. Dank Oprah hat Lindsey 2 Millionen Dollar, dank Cunnilingus hat Michael Douglas Kehlkopfkrebs und dank Michael Douglas haben die Jungs noch 'ne weitere Ausrede das nicht mehr zu tun. Ägypten ist verrückt, Amanda Bynes ist verrückter und die NSA kontrolliert unsere Telefone wie 'ne verrückte Ex-Freundin. Oh und Texas hasst Frauen, Florida hasst Schwarze und jeder hasst jeden mit Ausnahme von Angelina Jolie, die einfach nur großartig ist. '''Gast: '''Ich meinte die Speisekarte. Habt ihr neue Gerichte? '''Max: '''Ich hab' keine Ahnung, warte kurz. Hey, Caroline gibt's was neues, das ich wissen sollte? '''Caroline: Gerade hat Baby George die Queen angelächelt. Max: '''Ich meinte im Diner. '''Caroline: '''Ach so. Ich glaub' die Gabeln werden jetzt gewaschen. Ich frag' mal Oleg. '''VORSPANN DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline kommen in schwarzen T-Shirts in das leere Diner. Caroline: '''Siehst du, Max. Kurz umgezogen und schon wird aus Polyester und bedauernswert, bewundernswert und beeindruckend. Wie ''Superman. '' '''Max:'' Superman'' hatte 'ne Telefonzelle zum Umziehen und kein Klo, in dem steht "willst du Spaß? Ruf Max an." Caroline: Wenn du 'nen Problem damit hast, wieso schreibst du's dann hin? Max: '''Ich hatte nicht genug Eyeliner um zu schreiben "willst du vielleicht Spaß, ruf Caroline an." '''Caroline: Hier. Siehst du, Earl, wir tragen wieder unsere Max' hausgemachte Cupcakes ''Shirts. Siehst du das Logo? '''Earl: '''Tja, ehrlich gesagt vermeide ich den Blick auf das hügelige Gelände der Ladies. Sonst gibt's nur wieder einen Aufstand. '''Max: '''Oh, Earl! Du bist einer von einer Million. Buchstäblich. Denn 999.999 Männer haben bei mir noch nie woanders hingeschaut. '''Han:' Ich muss schnell nach Hause. Ich gucke gerade Dharma & Greg im Internet. Oh, ich hab' soviel verpasst, weil ich bin in Korea aufgewachsen. Max: '''Zum Beispiel die Pubertät. '''Han: Max, in mein Land ich habe Durchschnittgröße. Caroline: Und ich bin noch reich und meine Gesundheitsvorsorge besteht nicht aus Vitamintabletten für Kinder. Also, wer will ins Hinterzimmer gehen und sehen wie sensationell unser brandneuer Cupcake Laden ist?! Max: '''Etwas weniger Enthusiasmus, Heidi Klum. '''Caroline: Du hast recht. Wir machen kein Trara um die Eröffnung. Letztes mal haben wir's übertrieben und dann hatten wir ein wenig Pech... Han: Ha! Reden Sie auch von Pech, wenn Leute bei einer Atomexplosion draufgehen? Earl: Ladies, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf euch. Einfach wieder rauf auf das Pferd. Als niemand meine erste Jazzplatte gekauft hat, habe ich eine Menge Alkohol, Drogen und leichte Mädchen konsumiert. Schön, wie sich manche Dinge im Nachhinein als richtig erweisen. Han: Aber wieso öffnet ihr euer Cupcake Geschäft jetzt? Es ist zwei Uhr früh! Caroline: Wir öffnen von zwei bis vier. Unsere Zielgruppe ist die After-Bar Klientel. Max: '''Betrunkene Williamsburg Kerle. Das ist meine Lieblingszielgruppe und jetzt auch die Zielgruppe des neuen Ladens. Witzig, wie sich manche Dinge einfach bezahlt machen. Max, Caroline und Han gehen in die Küche. Oleg nimmt sich gerade die Schürze ab. '''Caroline: Wir haben keine großen Erwartungen wegen der Eröffnung, es ist ein Soft-Opening. Han: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen ein soften und ein harten? Oleg: Ich könnte es ihm zeigen. Max: '''Danke, aber nicht nötig. '''Oleg: Ehrlich, das dauert nicht mal 'ne Minute. Caroline: Das ist mir klar, Oleg. Oleg: Um genau zu sein, ich wär' soweit. Max, Caroline, Han und Oleg stehen vor der Tür des neuen Cupcake-Ladens. Caroline: Seid gespannt. Der Raum ist jetzt der absolute Ultrahammer! Max: '''Heidi Klum?! '''Caroline: Der Raum ist nich' übel. Han, Sie müssen zuerst die Augen schließen. Ich will, daß es Sie umhaut! Max: '''Ja, und ich will Sie schubsen. '''Caroline: Das is' nur 'n Scherz. Han: Nein, ist es nicht. Max: Ja, ist es nicht. Caroline: Ich verspreche, sie wird Sie nicht schubsen. So, Augen zu. Han kneift die Augen zusammen und wimmert. Caroline: Was?! Han: Ich dachte jetzt haut sie mich. Caroline: Das wollte sie nicht. Max: Doch wollt' ich. Han: Schluß mit Augen zu und schubsen Unfug. Zeigt mir den Stinke-Müffel-Raum. Caroline: Ich mach' das Licht aus für eine dramatische Wirkung. Caroline löscht das Licht. Han: Wooooh! Max: Was?! Ich hab' Ihnen nichts getan. Oleg: Das war ich. Jetzt weiß er, was hart bedeutet. Alle betreten den neuen Verkaufsraum. Caroline schaltet das Licht wieder ein. Han: '''Ich kann nicht glaube, was ich sehe. '''Max: Dasselbe dachte ich, als wir uns kennenlernten. Caroline: Originalfarbe, Originalfliesen, Originalalles. Wie findest du's, Oleg? Oleg: '''Nett. '''Max: Nett!? Alles was du sagst ist nett? Das war 'n Megaabenteuerspielplatz für Ratten. Sie haben Schlange gestanden um uns zu beißen. Caroline, zeig ihm die Bissspuren. Caroline: Nein, lieber nicht. Max: Nett!? Hier hat es gerochen wie der Ort, an dem sogar Scheiße verreckt. Oder der Tod seine Häufchen macht. Caroline: Das ist doch Wahnsinn! Wir haben den großartigsten, coolsten, schicksten Cupcake-Shop und ich liebe ihn! (nach einem Blick auf Max) Ganz ruhig bleiben, es ist ein Soft-Opening. Han, das war alles nur möglich, weil Sie uns den Raum umsonst gegeben haben. Han: Umsonst?! Helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge. Wann soll ich gesagt haben umsonst? Caroline: (sieht auf ihr Handy) Am 27. um 16 Uhr 15 haben Sie gesagt "diese Müllkippe interessiert mich nicht. Von mir aus fackelt sie ab, ihr könnt sie umsonst haben." Han: Ich wusste es wird mir zum Verhängnis, dass ich eure Sprache so gut kann. (geht) Es klopft am Fenster. Caroline: Das gibt's nicht, unser erster Kunde. Das ist ein gutes Omen. Zeit zu öffnen. Sophie steht vor dem Fenster und bläst in eine Tröte. Sophie: Hallo, Mädchen, ich blase diese Partytröte für euch. Caroline: Danke, Sophie. Diesmal gibt's keine Party. Es ist ein Soft Opening. Sophie: Oh, ich liebe ein Soft Opening. Oleg: Hallo, Sophie. Sophie: Oh hallo, Oleg. Caroline: Entschuldige die unangenehme Begegnung, Hätten wir gewusst, dass du kommst, hätten wir Oleg nicht eingeladen. Max: Ja, ich war dabei als ihr Schluss gemacht habt und leide immer noch an PTSD. Posttraumatisches Sophie Drama. Sophie: Das war kein Drama. Und der Preis für das beste Drama geht an... Nicht an uns, richtig Oleg? Oleg: Ja, wir sind jetzt Freunde. Es ist doch so, ich habe sie betrogen. Also hat sie die Fenster von meinem Auto zertrümmert und meine Wohnungsfenster. Sophie: '''Und die Stereoanlage und den Fernseher.. '''Oleg: Und den Fernseher von meinem Bruder und den PC von seiner Tochter. Sophie: '''Ja, das war eine Überraschung. Sie sollte eigentlich nicht zuhause sein. '''Oleg: Das alles spielt keine Rolle mehr. Gute Nacht, Freundin. Sophie: Gute Nacht, Freund. Oh und Oleg.... Sophie nimmt die Tröte und lutscht verführerisch daran herum. Oleg: Wow, was für eine glückliche Tröte. (geht) Sophie: Oh, seht doch, da kommen Kunden! HEY IHR SÜSSEN KERLE KOMMT HER. HIER GIBT'S WAS ZU NASCHEN, DIE LADIES HABEN EIN SOFT-OPENING! Caroline: Auf die Art wollte ich es eigentlich nicht machen, aber naja, wieso eigentlich nicht. So da wär'n wir bitte schön. Kunde 1: Hallo, hallo, was haben wir denn hier? Caroline: Willkommen bei Max hausgemachten Cupcakes. Kunde 2: In England nennen wir sie Feenküchlein. Sophie: Feenküchlein? Verdammter Mist, wieso sind die heißen Kerle immer schwul. (geht) Kunde 1: Weißt du was, Schätzchen, gib uns einfach alle. Caroline: Oh mein Gott. Eine schwarze American Express. ''Ich hab' ganz vergessen, wie gut sich schwarzes Plastik anfühlt. '''Max': Ich hab' auch was aus schwarzem Plastik, was sich gut anfühlt. (zum Kunden) 'Tschuldige das ist unsere erste Nacht, heute nur bar. Der Kunde nimmt sich einen Cupcake und beißt hinein. Caroline: '''Oh, wow. Der Typ ist echt high, wo ist 'n der drauf? '''Max: Später hoffentlich auf mir. Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin neidisch. (der Kunde schlägt mit dem Kopf auf den Tresen und bricht zusammen) Und jetzt bin ich richtig neidisch. Kunde 2: Ach, ich bin sicher, dem geht's gut. Max: Oh, dem geht's hervorragend. Ich schätze, das wird mein nächster Freund. Kunde 2: Hey, Kumpel, wach auf. Er atmet nich'! Ich krieg' ihn nicht wach! Ruf' einen Notarzt! Ruf' einen Notarzt! Max: Leute, jetzt regt euch alle erstmal ab. Sowas hab' ich schon ganz oft gesehen. Einen Sommer lang hatte ich 'nen Ferienjob als Sanitäter in 'ner Crackhöhle. Der kommt gleich wieder zu sich. Kunde 2: Er ist tot! Max: Da lag ich wohl falsch. WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – TAG Max kommt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer, Caroline sitzt mit dem Laptop im Bett. Caroline: Max, der Kerl der gestern vor unserem Laden gestorben ist, war ein Rockstar. Sein letztes Date war Kate Moss! Max: Nichts für ungut, aber Kate Moss daten ist 'ne Art Gesetz in England. Jeder muss es tun, wenn er 21 wird. Caroline: Sein Name war Roland Glass und er hatte zwei goldene Schallplatten, Unglaublich, dass ich ihn nicht gekannt hab'. Max: Ist es nicht. Deine Lieblingsmusik ist der Soundtrack von Dirty Dancing. Caroline: Gestern noch ein Rockstar und heute ist er tot. Max: Man kann nie wissen. Deswegen hab' ich uns Frühstück bestellt von dem schicken Café an der Ecke. Caroline: Du meinst das Magna cum Latte?! Max: Jedesmal wenn ich dran vorbeilaufe, denke ich zwei Sachen. Erstens: Ich wünschte ich hätte 'ne Waffe und zweitens: Irgendwann lass' ich mir Frühstück von denen liefern mit einem ihrer verdammt leckeren Croissants. Wer weiß, vielleicht nehme ich heute Nacht zu viel Heroin und sterbe einen unerwarteten Tod. Zumindest würde ich an was sterben, was meine Mum geliebt hat. Caroline: Du hast recht, Max. Man lebt nur einmal. Yolo. Max: Und du lebst nur noch solange, bis zu das nächste mal yolo sagst. CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline: Oh nein, mehr miese Nachrichten. Laut meinem google Alert für Max hausgemachte Cupcakes... Max: Du hast einen google Alert für unseren Laden?! Ich hab' nur einen google Alert für Oprah zieht blank. Ich bezweifele, dass das passiert, aber wenn doch, wär' ich die erste, die es erfahren würde. Caroline: Hier, sieh dir das an. Da steht, dass Roland Glass direkt vor unserem Laden gestorben ist. Und jetzt ist mein Telefon tot! Das ist 'ne Epidemie. (Oleg kommt mit dem großen Werbepfeil aus dem ersten Laden herein) Oleg, was machst du denn mit dem Ding hier drin? Du sagtest doch, dass er hängt. Oleg: Bei mir hängt er nur sehr selten. Und der Pfeil hängt auch nicht, wegen der Riesenmenschenmenge, die vor eurem Fenster steht. Caroline: Eine Menschenmenge vor unserem Fenster! Caroline und Max öffnen das Fenster. Eine Gruppe Hippies ist zu sehen. Kunde 3: Alter, is' hier mein Kumpel Roland gestorben? Max: Ja, genau da unten. Kundin 4: Dann werd‘ ich das mal hier hinstellen, neben Paddington Bär. Der ist von seinem letzten Konzert. Genau wie das Ding. (zeigt auf einen Ausschlag an der Lippe) Kunde 3: '''Und wie is' es gewesen? Is' er einfach umgefallen? '''Max: Er hat noch gelächelt, dann is' er hier aufgeschlagen und dann umgefallen. Kunde 3: '''Er hat gelächelt. Alter... '''Caroline: Max, kommst du mal eben. Max: Seid nicht so traurig. Übrigens 'n geiler Hut. Kundin 4: Danke, den hab' ich aus dem Müll. Caroline: '''Max, was machst du da? Hör auf Unfalldetails zu erzählen. Wir sollten uns von dem gesamten Ereignis distanzieren. Das bedeutet Unglück für unseren Laden. '''Kunde 3: Leute, ich hätte gerne drei Dutzend Cupcakes. Caroline: ... oder es beutet Erfolg. Kunde 3: Ich hab' beaucoup Freunde, Sie kommen alle zu Mitternachtstotenwache. Kundin 4: '''Wieviel kosten eure Cupcakes? '''Max: 7 Dollar. Kunde 3: Ganz schön teuer. Max: Alter, Roland hätte es bestimmt so gewollt. VOR DEM CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Hippies halten Totenwache und singen Knocking on heaven's door. Überall liegen Blumen und Kerzen. Caroline bedient am Fenster eine Kundin. Caroline: Er schlug zuerst hier auf, bevor er gefallen ist. Und während er fiel hat er mich angesehen und mich angelächelt. Zufrieden und ... friedvoll. Das macht 7 Dollar. Nur in bar. Kundin 5: '''Mira, kannst du einen 50er wechseln? '''Caroline: Max?! Max: Ja, was ist denn? Max, mit einem Blumenkranz im Haar, serviert draußen mit einem Tablett Cupcakes. Caroline: Hast du was zum Wechseln? Max: Klar doch. Ich meine, wieso Gott, wieso (singt) knock, knock, knocking on heaven's door (zählt Geldscheine) Zehn, zehn, zehn. Caroline: Wir sind fast ausverkauft. Ich brauch' mehr Cupcakes aus der Küche. Max: Okay, gut. Ich komm' rein. Earl!? Earl: Yo! Earl serviert draußen ebenfalls Cupcakes. Max: Gleicher Anteil wie vorher. Dreißig Cent für jeden eingenommenen Dollar. Earl: Was für 'ne Verschwendung. Weißt du wieviel Mäuse wir mit Gras verdienen könnten? Max: Du willst mit einsteigen? Gleicher Anteil. Han kommt zu Caroline in den Laden. Han: Oh, man. Das Rattenpoopoo war mir lieber als das Hippie Patchouli. Caroline: Han, shhh! Die Menschen da draußen trauern. Zeigen Sie mehr Respekt. Han: '''Ich!? Ich soll mehr Respekt zeigen. Was werdet ihr als nächstes tun? Eure Cupcakes in der Diabetesabteilung im Krankenhaus anbieten? '''Caroline: Zweifeln Sie nicht meine Aufrichtigkeit an, ich hab' persönlich einen urinierenden Penner vom Schrein verjagt. Zweimal! Han: Es ist mir egal, was ich am 27. um 16 Uhr 15 vielleicht gesagt habe. Euer Geschäft boomt, also will ich Miete. Caroline: Keine Chance, Han! Der Typ hätte überall abkratzen können, aber Gott wollte, dass er vor unserem Fenster abkratzt. Es war ein Geschenk. Und ja, dieses Geschenk nehmen wir an, weil man nur einmal lebt. Yolo. Han: Von wegen Yolo, ihr seid Gomo. Ihr seid gottlose Monster. Wieso verkauft ihr noch keine Gomo T-Shirts. Caroline: Han, wie können Sie es wagen! Wir stellen einfach nur Trostnahrung zur Verfügung, für Menschen die Trost brauchen. Und ich möchte unbedingt ergänzen, dass wir das mit dem höchsten Respekt tun. Max: (kommt singend herein) Knock, knock, knocking an die Cupcakeladentür. Han: Das war's. Euer Geschäft ist am boomen. Ich will Miete. 200. Max: Jährlich? Han: Im Monat. Das ist für diese wunderschöne Raum ein Schnäppchen. Caroline: Dieser Raum ist nur wunderschön, weil wir ihn wunderschön gemacht haben. Max: Ja, zeig ihm die Bissspuren! Caroline: Max, nein, lieber nicht. Han: '''Ihr bezahlt mir 200 Dollar im Monat und es gibt nichts, was mich davon abbringen tut. '''Max: Zeig ihm die Bisspuren! Caroline: '''Na gut. Caroline zieht ihre Hose etwas nach unten und zeigt Han ihren unteren Rücken. '''Han: Rattenbiss am Hintern?! Okay, 195. Caroline: '''Keine Miete, Han. Das war der Deal, den wir gemacht haben. '''Han: Das ist nix persönliches, das ist Business. Ich will ein Stück von fetten Kuchen. Max: Zeig ihm die vorderen Bisspuren! Han: Nein! Das ist zu persönlich. Max: Tut mir leid, dass du das tun musstest. Caroline: Ja, mir auch. Max: Das heilt doch gut. Caroline: Hör auf zu lügen. VOR DEM DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline: Ist doch nett von uns, dass wir unsere Blumen zu den anderen legen. Das zeigt Respekt. Max: Tu nicht so, als hättest du sie nicht geklaut. Caroline: Max, nur der Gedanke zählt. Und es war billiger sie aus 'nem fremden Garten zu stehlen. Warte... wo ist der Schrein? Sieh dir das an. Han hat ihn vor seinem Diner aufgebaut! Dieser ungezogene Scharlatan! Max: Was auch immer das bedeutet! IM DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Die Hippies singen im Diner, Han dirigiert und Sophie sieht zu. Max und Caroline kommen wütend herein. Han: (singt) ... on heaven's door Earl: Ist das denn zu fassen, Mädchen. Er bereichert sich am Tod eines Menschen und das ohne uns. Han: ... und zu seine Ehren servieren wir heute Abend Hühnchen à la Roland. ''Mit ein Trauerdiscount für nur 8.95. '''Earl:' Hänschen klein hat wohl zur dunklen Seite gewechselt. Han: Ich habe auch eine Rockstar Pudding. Caroline und Max stürmen aus dem Diner. Caroline: Nein, keine Chance, Max. Das ist unser Schrein. Schnapp dir 'ne Handvoll Bären. Max: Wir bauen den Totenschrein wieder bei uns auf? Warte, ich zünd' 'ne Kerze für meine Würde an, die ist auch gerade gestorben. Caroline: Max, willst du erfolgreich sein, oder nicht? Denn wenn du es willst, dann schnapp dir eins dieser Gedichte... das keiner einzigen Regel der Dichtkunst folgt und räum es zurück zum Cupcake Fenster. Denn das hier ist unser Tod! Max: Caroline, vielleicht bist du etwas hart. (liest ein Gedicht) "Rock das Himmelshaus. In Liebe, Klaus." Das ist grandios. Caroline: Oops, umgefallene Kerze, Minifeuer! Minifeuer! Jetzt brennt mein Schuh! Wenn ich das nicht auskriege, wird das auch meine Trauerfeier. Han: (kommt aus dem Diner) Hey, seht doch! Diese Mädchen verwüsten den Schrein von ein tote Mann! Max: Seht doch, eine Kakerlake kriecht aus dem Diner! Zerquetscht sie! Han: Seht doch, Hippies, seht! Pack die Bong weg und guckt! Sie verschieben den Platz wo ein Mann zu Ihrem finanziellen Vorteil! Hippie 1: Hey, das is' so uncool, man Alle: Nich' cool. Caroline: '''Er ist der uncoole! '''Max: Ja, seht ihn euch an! Caroline: Roland Glass starb einen tragischen Tod vor unserem magischen Cupcake Fenster! (zu Max) Siehst, du tragisch - magisch. Der Reim war plötzlich in meinem Kopf. (sieht einen Penner) Hey! Hi, hi! Er weiß es! Ich hab' ihm verboten auf den Schrein zu urinieren, als er noch da drüben war! Hab' ich nicht Recht?! Penner: Ja, das is' die Schlampe. Caroline: Ja, genau! Ich bin die Schlampe! Hippie 1: Das is‘ nich' cool, Alter. Los, wir bringen ihn weg Einige Hippies heben Han hoch und wollen ihn wegtragen. Han: Na, aufhören! Das ist mein Geldbeutel! Oh, aufhören! Das ist nicht mein Geldbeutel. Max: Hört auf! Schluß jetzt! Hippies aller Länder hört auf! Lasst ihn runter, er ist cool. Trotz des Kopfes und der Kleidung. Jetzt mal ehrlich, wollen wir so dringend Erfolg haben, dass wir sogar Han dafür opfern würden? Caroline: ... ich überlege Max: Caroline? Caroline: Max, ich muss... überlegen... IM CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Caroline: Tja, niemand knock, knock knockt jetzt an unsere Tür. So tot war's da draußen nicht mal als der Tote da rumlag. Max: '''Ich denk' immer noch über unser Benehmen von heute nach. Wie konnten wir Han nur am Leben lassen. '''Han: Hallo?! Ich habe hier etwas Rockstar-Pudding zum Danke sagen. Max: Ah, Rockstar-Pudding. Was ist da drin? Pillen? Zerbrochene Träume? Tränengetränkte Unterwäsche? (nimmt sich einen Pudding) Han: (reicht Caroline einen Pudding) Caroline? Caroline: '''Ich bin nicht so leicht rumzukriegen wie sie. '''Max: Sagte jedes Mädchen bei mir in der siebten Klasse. Han: Gut, ich habe mich geirrt. Caroline: Nein, Han, ich hab' mich geirrt. Wir sollten Miete zahlen. Han: Ich habe doch gar nicht die Miete gemeint. Caroline: Miete? Wer redet von Miete? Han: Naja, als ich sagte es ist nicht persönlich, es ist Business. Nachdem Max mich davor bewahrt hat von den müffelnden Hippies zerfetzt zu werden, ist mir klargeworden bei uns ist der Großteil persönlich... und ein Kleinteil Business. Max: Ein Kleinteil-Business, was sollten Sie sonst haben? Caroline: Max, sei nicht immer so hart zu Han. Immerhin gibt er uns den Raum umsonst. Han: '''Niemand hat gesagt umsonst! Mir schwebt eine Zahl vor, die ich für fair halte. 250000 Dollar. '''Max: Hört sich sehr fair an. Han: Ich glaube, das war euer ursprüngliches Ziel für den Cupcake-Laden. Also, wenn ihr dieses Ziel erreicht habt, reden wir über Miete. Max: Han, das ist so süß. Ich werd' mir auch verkneifen zu erwähnen, dass Sie gerade hart und Han gesagt hat. Caroline: Ganz ehrlich, Han, das ist so....so großzügig. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir das annehmen können. Wie wär's wenn Sie bei uns als Partner einsteigen. Han: Ich warte auf die Miete. Wir sind doch gute Freunde. (geht) Max: Zwei Frauen wollen ihn als Partner haben und er lehnt es ab. Caroline: Max, google Alert. Max: Oprah zieht blank?! Caroline: Max, lass den Unsinn. Das wird nie passieren. Max: Nicht mit der Einstellung. Caroline: Hier steht laut Autopsie ist Roland Glass an einem von Max hausgemachten Cupcakes erstickt. Das ist 'ne Katastrophe! Max: Hey! Wo ist dein Enthusiasmus geblieben, Heidi Klum! Unser Geschäft ist der Brüller und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis hier reihenweise Hipster stehen, die sagen "einen von den Cupcakes, die den Kerl gekillt haben". Mach das Fenster auf, wir sind wieder da, Püppi! Caroline: Hoffen wir jetzt darauf, dass hier ständig irgendjemand abkratzt. Ich meine, ich bin Optimist, aber das wär' zu sehr Ponyhof. Max: Das müssen wir doch gar nicht. Das ist ja auch das Tolle an diesem Fenster, man weiß nie was passiert. Caroline: Stimmt. Wir müssen das Glück nicht mal jagen. Wir bleiben einfach hier am Fenster und warten, dass das Glück zu uns kommt. Max... ich hab' so ein gutes Gefühl wegen all der Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht taucht eine schwarze American Express Karte auf. (Carolines Haare werden nassgespritzt) Max... ist das... Max: '''... oder es taucht unser obdachloser Freund auf und pinkelt dich an '''Caroline: Ah.... CURRENT TOTAL: $0.00 NEW TOTAL: $725.00 Kategorie:Transkripte